imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
GLORIOUS RO@D
GLORIOUS RO@D is an original song appeared as insert for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13, sung by 315 STARS. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Wow… Koko kara, mouichido hajimeru yo Yume o mitsuketanda Koko de JUMP! Atsuku nareru butai ni Mata meguriaeta ST@RTING LINE koete Ima made to chigau jibun ni BATON tsunagou GLORIOUS RO@D susume Kanousei no saki o mezashite…hoshi ni narou! Wake ga kitto mirai o kureru Fumidasunda, motto tooku e (We are going GLORIOUS RO@D!) Saikou saikou! Maku wa agattanda!! PIECE, hitori hitori ga ORIGIN@L no hikari hanatte (We are Shining on the Stage!) Mae o mukeba michi wa tsuzuiteku Wow… Kiramekou, ichiban takai sora de Genkai nante nai DAIARII kakishirushita kotae wa Egao no yakusoku ST@RTING LINE koete Atarashii FIELD ni tatte iru no sa GLORIOUS RO@D susume Itsudatte shinjite iru no sa…yume wa kanau! Wake ga senakao shite kureta yo Owaranaisa, motto tooku e (We are goin' GLORIOUS RO@D!) Saikou saikou! Maku wa agattanda!! PLEASE…kikasete hoshii, kimi no koe ga michibiite kureru (We are Shining on the Stage!) Sora o mite yo, kitto kagayaiteru YOUR STAR! Aruite kita, ima made no michi ni kizanda omoi Tsureteiku yo, koko wa mada GOORU janai kara Hashiridasou, saa! Wake ga kitto mirai o kureru Fumidasunda, motto tooku e (We are going GLORIOUS RO@D!) Saikou saikou! Maku wa agattanda!! PIECE, hitori hitori ga ORIGIN@L no hikari hanatte (We are Stars, Shining Stars!) Sora o mireba kitto kagayaiteru Wow… Issho ni kanadete iku no sa Issho ni DORAMA o tsukurou Issho ni omoi o tsunagete Issho ni motto takaku tobou Issho ni yorokobi kasanete Issho ni mahou o kakeru yo Issho ni utai tsuzukeyou Saa, ikou! Kono michi no saki e Wow…We are going GLORIOUS RO@D! |-| Kanji= Wow… ここから、もう一度始めるよ 夢を見つけたんだ ここで JUMP！熱くなれる舞台に まためぐり逢えた ST@RTING LINE　超えて 今までと違う自分にバトン繋ごう GLORIOUS RO@D　進め 可能性の先を目指して…星になろう！ 理由(ワケ)がきっと未来をくれる 踏み出すんだ、もっと遠くへ (We are going GLORIOUS RO@D！) 315 最高！幕は上がったんだ！！ PIECE、一人一人が ORIGIN@L の光放って (We are Shining on the Stage！) 前を向けば道は続いてく Wow… 煌めこう、一番高い空で 限界なんてない ダイアリー書き記した答えは 笑顔の約束 ST@RTING LINE　超えて 新しいFIELDに立っているのさ GLORIOUS RO@D　進め いつだって信じているのさ…夢は叶う！ 理由が背中押してくれたよ 終わらないさ、もっと遠くへ (We are goin' GLORIOUS RO@D！) 315 最高！幕は上がったんだ！！ PLEASE…聴かせて欲しい、君の声が導いてくれる (We are Shining on the Stage！) 空を見てよ、きっと輝いてる YOUR STAR！ 歩いてきた、今までの道に刻んだ想い 連れて行くよ、ここはまだ終着点(ゴール)じゃないから 走り出そう、さぁ！ 理由がきっと未来をくれる 踏み出すんだ、もっと遠くへ (We are going GLORIOUS RO@D！) 315 最高！幕は上がったんだ！！ PIECE、一人一人が ORIGIN@L の光放って (We are Stars, Shining Stars！) 空を見ればきっと輝いてる Wow… 一緒に奏でていくのさ 一緒にドラマを創ろう 一緒に想いをつなげて 一緒にもっと高く飛ぼう 一緒に喜び重ねて 一緒に魔法をかけるよ 一緒に歌い続けよう さぁ、行こう！この道の先へ Wow…We are going GLORIOUS RO@D！ |-| English= Wow… Just starting out once more We found our dream Jump here! On this passionate stage We saw each other again Crossing the ST@RTING LINE Until now, we pass the baton to our different selves Advancing on this GLORIOUS RO@D We aim for the possibilities ahead...and become stars! I'm sure the future gives us a reason To step forward, to a farther distance (We are going GLORIOUS RO@D!) 315, we're the best! The curtains rose!! Piece, each person emits their own ORIGIN@L light (We are shining on the stage!) If you face forward, you can keep going on this path Wow… Sparkling in the highest sky There's no such thing as limits The answer written in this diary is A promise to smile Crossing the ST@RTING LINE We stand on this new field Advancing on this GLORIOUS RO@D We always believe...dreams can come true! You gave us the reason to push our backs Endlessly, to a farther distance (We are goin' GLORIOUS RO@D!) 315, we're the best! The curtains had opened!! Please...We want to listen to your voice that lead us here (We are shining on the stage!) Look at the sky, I'm sure your star is shining! Walking with these feelings carved on this road up til now We'll take you there, we haven't reached our goal yet Now, let's start running! I'm sure the future gives us a reason To step forward, to a farther distance (We are going GLORIOUS RO@D!) 315, we're the best! The curtains rose!! Piece, each person emits their own ORIGIN@L light (We are stars, shining stars!) If you look at the sky, I'm sure you, too will shine Wow… Let's perform together Let's create this drama together Let's connect our feelings together Let's fly higher together Let's collect our joys together Let's cast this magic together Let's keep singing together Now, let's go! To this road ahead Wow…We are going GLORIOUS RO@D! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs